bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock 2
BioShock 2 is scheduled for release on September 30th, 2009.[http://xbox360.ign.com/objects/142/14240341.html BioShock 2 page on IGN] It has been confirmed that 2K Boston will not be developing the sequel. Instead, 2K Marin will be the developing team. Initially, a spokesperson for 2K Games stated that the subtitle had been dropped "BioShock 2 Gets Name Change, Won't Feature Co-Op," Luke Plunkett, Kotaku, but according to a recent statement by 2K Games, the subtitle has not actually been dropped after all. "Bioshock 2 Hasn't Had A Name Change After All," Luke Plunkett, Kotaku"BioShock 2 doesn't drop subtitle," Rob Purchese, Eurogamer After this, however, it was revealed that "Sea of Dreams" is simply the title of the first teaser trailer, and not an actual subtitle for the game."BioShock 2's Subtitle Saga," IGN Staff, IGN Trailer 300px|right The PlayStation 3 version of BioShock contained the first teaser trailer for BioShock 2. Named Sea of Dreams, the cinematic teaser features a woman, presumably a grown up Little Sister, standing on a beach looking out to sea as she holds a small figurine resembling a Big Daddy from the first game. As the camera pans out, pillar-like structures rise from the sand and form what appears to be a city in the foreground, presumably Rapture. Finally, the BioShock 2 logo emerges covered in barnacles. A blue butterfly crawls out of a barnacle in the lower right hand corner of the logo as the subtitle "Sea of Dreams" slowly appears underneath. Gameplay The game takes place in 1967, seven years after the events of the first game. The player will take on the role of the first Big Daddy ever created. Jack, the protagonist of the first game, will not make a reappearance. As the big daddy the player can kill other Big Daddies and get the Little Sisters from them. The player has the choice of harvesting the Little Sisters or adopting them. When adopting the Little Sister, you will follow the little sister around and make sure that the splicers don't harm her. Also, when the Big Sister is nearby, the Little Sister will sing a phrase. New Gameplay Mechanics The April 2009 issue of GameInformer magazine (see below) presents several gameplay mechanics that will be used in Bioshock 2. Some are changes to pre-existing mechanics, while others are completely new. These are: * Ability to wield plasmids and weapons simultaneously. * Upgraded plasmids change more than before. For example, Incinerate becomes a fireball (level 2) and then a jet of flame (level 3). * Ability to combine plasmids/weapons. For example, using incinerate! and cyclone trap to create a fire cyclone for extra damage. * Ability to use Big Daddy weapons such as the Drill and Rivet Gun. The drill is apparently the equivalent of the wrench but with an overheat meter, while the rivet gun is analogous to the shotgun, with several different ammo types. ** Also able to use other Big Daddy abilities, such as the Bouncer shoulder dash attack. * Big Daddy helmet acts as a flashlight, providing visibility in dark areas. * Ability to "Harvest" or "Adopt" Little Sisters, if adopted they harvest ADAM and give some to you, but you must protect them. * Ability to walk outside of Rapture to progress from level to level or to explore. * Improved "player awareness," for example, the ability to look down and see your feet. * Ability to keep hacked security bots with you as you progress. You will be able to heal them and upgrade them, making hacking a more rewarding and longer-lasting tactic than before. * Multiplayer. Story Not much information about the plot has been released, but the April 2009 edition of Game Informer magazine gives several clues about the new story in Bioshock 2. Set 10 years after the first game, the plot centers around the Big Sister, a mysterious figure who was rescued as a little sister but returned to Rapture to set things right. She is now the ruler of Rapture, keeping the city running and destroying anyone who threatens its stability. She "lives in the city's ecology, actively maintains the infrastructure, and viciously hunts down anyone who disrupts the balance of power." The player will take on the role of the first Big Daddy ever created, meaning that you have all the abilities, weapons and strengths of a regular Big Daddy while maintaining your sanity and free will. Unlike regular big daddies, you will also be able to use plasmids and other tonics. Your relationship with the Big Sister is somewhat confused at this point, as in one part in the article you are said to be "pursuing the Big Sister through the halls of Rapture," while on another page it is mentioned that "even with the Big Sister pursuing you through the remnants of the city, you may be tempted to move slowly to make sure no clue goes undiscovered." As the "renegade Big Daddy," it is as yet unknown whether you will be the hunter or the hunted. The storyline of this game will work with either the 'good' ending or the 'bad' ending of the first game. If Jack killed all of the little sisters, it is said that Tenenbaum escaped with all the others, with the same effect as if Jack rescued all of the sisters. With no little sisters, Rapture began to fall apart because there was no ADAM left to satisfy the splicers' addiction. However, the city eventually stabilized itself and a new balance emerged. "It's been 10 years, and its feels like it's found this kind of equilibrium. The ecology is working in this cycle, whereas before, you got the idea that in 6 months there was going to be nobody left," says lead artist Hogarth Delaplante. The arrival of the Big Sister served to maintain this stability, as she bent the city to her will over the 7 years. Locations Bioshock 2 will feature many new environments and locations, as well as old areas viewed from a new perspective (that is, from the exterior of the city.) Rumors abound regarding underwater levels and flooded buildings, but so far only one location has been confirmed. More information will be added as it comes to light. Fontaine Futuristics (level) ] Mentioned many times in the first game, the headquarters of Fontaine's business empire will be a full level in Bioshock 2. It is the first level to have been announced, and the only level featured in the [http://allgamesbeta.net/2009/03/16/bioshock-2-game-informer/ April 2009 edition of Game Informer magazine.] This is the location of the Fontaine Futuristics company, confirmed to contain: * Machines where ADAM is extracted from Little Sisters. * Plasmid and tonic production facilities. This area also presumably contains the ADAM research facilities where Dr. Tenenbaum and Yi Suchong worked before they were hired by Ryan as mentioned by various audio diaries in the first game. The Big Sister is said to have restarted the machinery and equipment in this area in order to provide ADAM and plasmids to the remaining citizens of Rapture. Somethinginthesea.com A viral website called "There's Something in the Sea" was released on March 4th, 2009, giving hints and clues about Bioshock 2. Day One A kidnapping of a little girl in Liscannor, County Clare, Ireland, is reported in the local newspaper dated February 20, 1967. The kidnapper is reported to have "incredible speed," "wore some kind of red light" and "wears a miner's helmet." There is also a description of a strange "toy" found on the beach. The description matches the Big Daddy toy seen in the trailer. Day Two Jeremiah Lynch is reported to have taken photographs of mysterious footprints on Lehnich Beach on February 17, 1967. Lynch says the product "may be of a culture entirely separate from those we know." He is regarded as an eccentric and has also previously told the local authorities of "mysterious crimson lights" under the surface of Liscannor Bay. A photograph of the footprints is enclosed, together with a ribbon and a score down the sand. An average men's shoe is placed beside it for comparison. A letter from Jeremiah Lynch is also enclosed to an unnamed person, dated February 9, 1967. Day Three On March 15, 1967, it was mentioned that a sighting of a 'red underwater flare' occurred in Felixstowe Harbor in Suffolk, England, by a ship bound for New York. This was quickly reported with a general SOS; the National Guard believed the sighting to be a hoax, with no wreckage discovered or ships reported missing and sonar could not find anything resembling a submersible vehicle in the area. A child, Mary Elizabeth Sarsfield, was also kidnapped that night at 2:30 A.M. by an unknown assailant. The unknown commentator deduces that 'whatever it is...it's taking our children (crossed out and replaced with 'daughters').' The mention of glass-cutting tools seems to have been implemented by the kidnapper. On February 22, 1967, Ulrike Moeller was stolen from her parents in St. Cloud, France, wherein French authorities promised to work with West Germany to uncover the abductor. The commentator deduces that everything is connected and notices that all of the little girls are physically similar to one another, with the question of "WHY?" written in the margin of a newspaper clipping. Day Four 4/4/67 6 year old Chantal Dumas is kidnapped from her orphanage in West Flanders. The kidnapper is described as a "skinny monster with a single red glowing eye." who exited with the child through a third story building. The unknown commentator deduces that all the girls are of a similar age. 4/11/67: A newspaper reports that Camillie Dumas, aged 6 is kidnapped in La Rocchelle, France. She was in bed when the au pair walked out for a cigarette and came back to find the child missing. The unknown commentator has pinned a note which says "Camille Dumas disappeared same night as the red lights in La Rochelle harbour." 4/11/67 a newspaper reports that mysterious red lights in the harbour causes a newly wed couple to alert the authorities, who accuse them of being drunk and influenced by the reports in England and Belgium. A something in the sea poster is enclosed as well as a Missing Poster for Camille Dumas. The commentator has noted that she wore a pink nightgown at the time of the kidnap. Day Five First, a familiar red string appears, similar to the "Would you kindly" board outside Ryan's office. Ghost lights near Cadiz spotted as fast as a speedboat on the shore line, dated 5/23/67 and "Red Glow" is circled. Small crumpled note "doesn't anyone notice the patterns." "Patterns" is circled in red. Article dated 5/5/1967 - Boatman dodged ghost sub, the sub rocked his boat as it passed it the Douro river. The boat is a rabelo boat. Note states that it is not a sub, due to the fact the red light is on in and out of the water. Makes a note that it is something in the water repeated twice. Missing girl La Boca Spain dated 4/24/67. Elena Rodrigues missing after a break in at age 6. 4/23/1967 Red Glow alarms Spanish fisherman. Red glow seen moving toward town and boot prints spotted. Day Six 6/14/67 A snippet of a newspaper reports that a "mysterious red light" circled the Golden Queen, a cruise ship. "Moving West" is written down in black ink. - The US Coast guard sights a "fast-moving red light" under the surface near the Virgin Islands. "Time lull - where did it go? Where is H.Q?" and "It's headed toward U.S" is written in blue ink. - Jennifer Walker aged 5 is taken from her holiday bungalow in Puerto Rico. 6/17/67 A "Mark Meltzer" receives a letter from the Philadelphia Observer dismissing his findings on the red lights and kidnappings as "sensation" and advises him to seek professional help. A note on "patterns" is also enclosed. Day Seven A newspaper article reports the spread of the "mysterious red light" to areas around Florida, with speculation that it may originate from an enemy submarine. A witness tells of a track of footprints that resemble heavily clad military boots, this description is underlined with "PICTURES!!!!" and "do they match Ireland?" added by the commentator. A further witness of the red light suspects soviets from Cuba are behind it, however part of the quote is struck through with the addition of "WRONG WRONG WRONG". A second article mentions three kidnappings that have occurred within one week. The first half of the story reports that police from three cities are working together as each kidnapping incident was similar. The words "female victims aged five to seven during a seven day period." have been underlined and "It's getting Bolder" added. The second part of the article says that the victims' parents each reported a break-in after midnight, usually through a window with the glass being cut with precision. 7/14/67 A police report of a further break-in and kidnapping of Melinda Jelenski, in which the mother of the victim describes the assailant as having a red light possibly attached to its head, she goes on to say that the kidnapper was tall limber and athletic. Another section of the report places the kidnappers height at 6'10", this is circled and "How tall is it???" is scrawled next to the height. The description also mentions that "Jelenski glimpsed pointed weapon or tool, poss. resembling 'sword.'" (sic) Day Eight The front page of a tabloid newspaper has the headline "Sea creature stealing children on the New Jersey coast - Red lights seen during abductions". This is accompanied by a somewhat blurred black and white snapshot of the assailant, it shows part of the figure possibly wearing a helmet matching the 'Big Sister' picture found on the front cover of Game Informer magazine (April '09). The annotator notes that only 'kooks' will believe this story now it has been reported in a tabloid. 7/25/67 A letter addressed to Mark Meltzer from the House of Representatives thanks him for information relating to the mystery submarines, but dismisses the evidence, drawing the conclusion that the lights are in fact the same UFO's which are under investigation by the Air Force. The annotator in turn dismisses the letters claims as "Unrelated!!!" and "...nothing to do with flying saucers". Mr. Meltzer is also told that his information has been relayed to both ONI and the Air Force, with the addition that he should contact the FBI about the kidnapping incidents. A piece of paper with torn out kidnapping and red light headlines stuck to it with the relevant dates is also present. The bottom of the paper has the comment "It's moving faster now... I can barely keep up!" written on it. Day Nine Documentation from the ONI is pinned on the map consisting of released 'Top Secret' information meant for the commentators eyes only. It contains a list of sightings and abductions, indicating a possible 34 incidents altogether. One of the documents entitled "abstract" mentions a "possible connection to no-go zone at----long dismissed as a conspiracy theory-----disappearance of business magnate Andrew Ryan------" certain words have been blanked out, but it seems to indicate that Andrew Ryan managed to secure the area around Rapture as a no-go zone before creation of Rapture. 8/14/67 A letter from a father whose child has gone missing is also enclosed, asking the commentator for help finding his daughter. Day Ten 9/28/67 A single letter addressed to Roscoe Inman of ONI from our commentator Mark Meltzer. The letter praises Inman for his patience, as those with higher authority have been blocking his reports. Enclosed with his letter, Meltzer has added recent information on their "traveler"; information on sightings and kidnappings. Meltzer anticipates that the next place to be hit will be St. John in New Brunswick and intends to go to keep watch in the area. He ends the letter saying that his stake out is "Probably a waste of time, but I'm frustrated with inaction. I can't sleep anymore. I lie wake, haunted by the watchful eyes of those poor lost girls... waiting for us to find them". 10/1/67 A note indicates Mark waited for 3 nights before taking pictures of red lights in the harbour and then the Big Sister. He also believes that the Big Sister may have seen and possibly followed him. Game Informer Magazine The April 2009 issue of Game Informer Magazine features a picture of a Little Sister and the Big Sister on the cover. It features a 10-page spread with exclusive info and art on Bioshock 2. The main antagonist of the game is the Big Sister and she constantly pursues the player through Rapture. According to the article, the player will take on the role of a Big Daddy with the ability to adopt a Little Sister to follow the player around and warn when the Big Sister approaches. GameTrailers TV Episode 208 The April 9, 2009 episode of Gametrailers TV gave fans their first glimpse at the gameplay of Bioshock 2. The roughly two minute long clip is broken up into two segments: 1. The player is seen wielding the Drill and the Telekinesis plasmid, walking through a dark and badly damaged hallway. The player turns right up a flight of stairs past a Big Daddy corpse and sees the Big Sister standing in a room with "We will be reborn in the cold womb of the ocean" scrawled on the wall. This scene also appeared in Game informer magazine. The Big Sister runs back across the room at high speed and disappears, triggering a Tenenbaum radio message: "What was that? Was it her? (Urgently) Follow her!" The player moves into a darker room, and his 'flashlight' turns on (automatically?) As the player looks around the room (which resembles a restaurant), agonized screaming is heard. The player walks down a flight of stairs drenched in blood, and sees the Big Sister who seems to be draining blood from a splicer with her needle. Upon seeing the player, the Big Sister drops the dead splicer and runs quickly across the room, jumping onto a pillar. The player follows, and enters a partially flooded room with two statues and a massive window dominating the far wall where the Big Sister is. As the player approaches, the Big Sister runs across the window, cutting it in several places before disappearing. Water begins shooting into the room as the player backs away. He turns back to look at the window as it explodes inwards, completely flooding the room in a tidal wave of debris and water. Then player is caught in the wave, and goes under. When the player regains control he has no drill and is outside the city (underwater), looking back in through the shattered window. The Big Sister is nowhere to be seen. The player walks through the debris for a few seconds, then the video fades to the next scene. 2. A little sister is seen in front of the player, harvesting ADAM from a corpse. The player, wielding the Rivet Gun and Incinerate, is defending her from multiple splicers. Once again, this scene was also featured in Game Informer, and the level is obviously Fontaine Futuristics. This scene tends to be lighter and drier than the first. Using incinerate and the rivet gun, the player makes short work of the splicers, who seem to be far more deformed than before. The rivet gun seems to usually be a one shot kill. The player then switches to the drill and scores another one shot kill on a splicer who is attacking the little sister. Multiple cyclone-fire traps can be seen around the room, setting fire to any splicer who gets close. After the player finishs off another splicer, the scene fades to the Bioshock 2 logo, with a little sister singing 'Mr.B, Big Sister doesn't want you playing with me." While watching the video, several interesting things can be noted: * Most, if not all of the pictures featured in Game Informer Magazine seem to be screenshots from these two videos * The health/eve bars look the same as in the first game, now with a plasmid readout below * The radio looks and sounds the same, as does Tenenbaum's picture on it * The water looks even better than the first game, and the underwater section looks particularly amazing, with great floating particle and object animations * The drill and rivet gun seem to be very powerful, both scoring one shot kills against Splicers (Though they may have been upgraded in the video.). * Two types of Rivet ammo, the standard 'rivet' and the 'magnum' rivet (antipersonnel) are used * However, the sounds for the drill and rivet gun are different from the first game, possibly due to the unfinished nature of the game. * In addition, unscripted sound effects such as splicers' screaming and flame sound effects are not audible in these clips, again most likely because the game is not finished The gameplay footage can be found on the Spike TV website * Flash HD version here * Quicktime HD version here * Windows Media HD version here Extra Information The teaser is now available for download in HD from the official 2K Games website. For more information on Bioshock 2, visit these sites: *Kotaku *[http://gameinformer.com/NR/rdonlyres/BBD90755-D289-429A-9B4C-A4322FB44313/17881/gi_bioshock2.jpg Game Informer Cover] References Category:Games